


Father and Daughter

by hurtcomfort



Category: Baby Daddy (TV)
Genre: Bens a good dad, Cute, Emma loves him, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtcomfort/pseuds/hurtcomfort
Summary: Emma preffering Ben for comfort through the seasons
Relationships: Ben Wheeler & Emma Wheeler, Bonnie Wheeler & Emma Wheeler, Emma Wheeler & Danny Wheeler, Riley Perrin & Emma Wheeler, Tucker Dobbs & Emma Wheeler
Kudos: 10





	1. Season 1—Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: I don’t own any of these characters

Emma had been in his life for a few weeks now, and although he had a connection with her, he wasn’t sure that she felt the same way, I mean she’s a baby it’s not like she could tell him or anything. I guess he just felt like he wanted some sort of reassurance that she also felt that connection, because she damn well had it with the rest of them. 

Ben had seen the moments that she shared with the others over the weeks, the way she would just lay there in his moms lap and listen to her crazy stories forever, the way that she always smiled and laughed at Danny’s games, the way that Tucker would always burb her the perfect way so that she wouldn’t cry, or even the way she would play with Riley’s short hair while they were watching tv together. It honestly made Ben a little bit jealous seeing the moments that his family shared with his daughter, I mean don’t get him wrong, he loved seeing those precious moments, he just wished that he got more of them with her.

***

By the time he was done with his shift, it was already dark out and he was beyond exhausted, he had stopped 3 bar fights, cleaned vomit of the floor twice, and cut his arm on a glass that a homeless man had thrown at the wall, not to mention the fact that he had just pulled a triple shift because Joes on his honeymoon and Ben for some reason offered to cover his shifts, maybe he’s growing a soft spot. Anyway at least he can go home and see his baby girl, she’s the only one that’s been keeping him going these past couple of days.

But before Ben could even walk into his apartment he heard Emma’s wailing, he groaned silently, he still hasn’t learned just how to comfort her when she’s upset and usually his mom takes care of her when she gets upset about something that isn’t her diaper, her bottle, or her bed, but I guess that hasn’t been working today. 

When he opened the door, the sight that greeted him wasn’t pretty, his mom was holding a sobbing Emma, Riley appeared to be yelling of her own mother over the phone, saying things like “no mom we already tried that” and “Tuckers making the bottle right now” and sure enough when Ben looked over Tucker was shaking a bottle furiously while Danny was sorting through Emma’s massive pile of binkis to find the one Emma likes the most, which is a neon green one with little white daises on it. 

The moment Riley spotted Ben standing in the doorway she quickly hung up the phone and ran to him enveloping him in the tightest hug he’s ever gotten

“Ben thank goodness you’re here, Emma hasn’t stopped crying since you left, and we just can’t get her to go to bed for the life of us” 

By now his mom and Emma have migrated to the kitchen so that Bonnie could show Emma the city outside, that normally calms her down 

“Well what’s the matter? Is she alright?” Ben asks 

Riley roughly grabs him by the arms “don’t you think we would have stopped it by now if we knew what was wrong”

“BEN” Bonnie yelled, which only upset Emma more “finally you’re home” Ben was confused, why was Emma so upset? Well there was only one way to find out. 

But right as Ben was about to walk over to his daughter, the crying stopped, Ben looked over to Emma who was staring at him, apparently just now noticing his appearance, and her crying had magically subsided. 

She still had a slight quiver to her lips and tear tracks on her face, but her eyes were more clear and the moment her eyes landed on his face she stopped crying and immediately started trying to squirm out of his moms arms, making grabby motions for him. 

Bens heart throbbed inside his chest; he reached for his baby who practically flew into his arms. 

“Hi Emma, Daddy missed you today”

She laid her head down on his shoulder and sighed tiredly against it. Ben smiled down at his baby girl and placed a kiss in her hair, resting his head on hers. After a moment, he remembered the others were still in the room. 

“So what do you think was wrong with her?” Ben asked, while he rubbed and patted Emma’s back 

“I think I know” Bonnie said

“Well what is it?” 

“She was missing her dad 

***

That night Emma slept soundly in her father’s arm’s


	2. Season 2—hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma won’t eat unless Ben feeds her

Emma has been refusing to eat all day, and at this point Danny didn’t know what to do, Riley had tried Tucker had tried, his mom had tried, and nothing seemed to be working. Normally Ben would be the one to feed her but he’s out of town on a thing for the bar. 

“Come on Emma, just eat for your uncle Danny”   
Emma just makes a disapproving noise in response, and also throws some canned peaches in his face

“Oh come on Emma, they’re good for you.......I think” 

Emma frowns up at him with a pouty face. Oh no here comes the water works

“Ughhh” Danny groans “MOMMM”

“What?” His mom walks in

“Emma’s still not eating and by the looks of it she’s very upset” he said matter of factly 

“Well I don’t know what to tell you honey, if she doesn’t want it, she won’t take it” 

Bonnie walks over to Emma and picks her up. She’s still crying, so Bonnie pays her back and bounces her up and down on her hip. She’s still trying to calm Emma down, but then she hears the lock starting to turn, and a few seconds later Ben comes in

“Hey guys, I’m home early, the interview got canceled due to some funeral I don’t know” 

“BEN” Danny says, “I’m so glad you’re here, Emma’s been a bit cranky, if you know what I mean” 

“So I take it the weekend didn’t go well” Ben said 

“Uh, ya” Bonnie said, still bouncing a crying Emma on her hip

“Okay well” Ben starts, walking over to them “let me see my daughter now” Ben walks over and the moment Emma sees him she reaches out her arms for him

“Hi baby girl” Ben says, reaching out and grabbing Emma out of his moms arms. She pokes his face and laughs, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“Ya, I missed you too Emma, now how about we go eat something, hmm?” Emma just giggles in response 

***

After they were done eating, Ben got Emma (and himself) ready for bed, putting on Emma’s favorite pair of pajamas and putting her in her crib. 

“Well Emma, I really missed you this weekend” 

Emma reached out and tries to grab his face with her chubby little fist 

“I’m going to take it that you missed me too” Ben laughed, “but let’s head to bed” Emma just giggled again and sat down in her crib. While Ben made a promise to himself to not leave town again for a while

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was a little shorter. Hope you like it though!


End file.
